


Четвертое июля

by alicewinter_ao3



Series: Канва секретов [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Out of Character, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Десять лет назад Шерил потеряла брата и уехала из Ривердейла, оставив позади горящий Торнхилл. Десять лет назад Гарри потерял все, предпочтя замкнутый образ жизни и другую страну. Но перестать быть одиноким не так-то просто, особенно если призраки прошлого врываются в твою жизнь. Когда они наступят на пятки, в попытках убежать — главное не упустить будущее.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Harry Potter
Series: Канва секретов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549072





	Четвертое июля

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF HP Crossover 2019 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву (diary)
> 
> //
> 
> Таймлайн для Шерил — спустя десять лет после первого сезона, события второго и третьего сезона не учитываются, для Гарри — немагическое AU

_Прошлое бывает слишком тяжелым для того, чтобы повсюду носить его с собой._

_Иногда о нем стоит забыть ради будущего._

_(с) Дж. К. Роулинг_

Прикрыв крышку ноутбука, Шерил наблюдала за весельем коллег. Коллектив их юридической фирмы вовсю веселился: часть, пьяно смеясь, разделилась на парочки, часть — танцевала в полумраке посреди разобранной от мебели приемной. На головах сотрудников красовались шляпы дядюшки Сэма, стены лофта украшали национальный флаг и праздничные розетки, а под потолком кружили хаотично перемешанные белые, красные и синие шарики. Криво улыбнувшись, Шерил глотнула шампанского, не чувствуя желания присоединиться. Сегодняшняя она не любила шумные вечеринки, где все клянутся друг другу в любви, а наутро с головой бросаются во вчерашние интриги, будто и не было ночных заверений в искренности. Это все осталось в прошлой жизни, из которой она взяла только хитрость, умение манипулировать людьми и страсть к красной помаде.

Спустя пару минут к ее столу подошла коллега. Викки была единственной, с кем Шерил имела какое-то подобие дружественных отношений. Юркая брюнетка, похожая на смазливого лисенка, была ее соседкой в университетском общежитии, а пару месяцев назад по протекции Шерил утроилась на работу стажером. Виктория имела все шансы стать преуспевающим юристом. Ее способность всюду сунуть свой носик была хорошим подспорьем в работе, хотя окружающих чаще просто раздражала. Вот и сейчас первым делом она выхватила из рук Шерил бокал, тут же наполняя его из бутылки, что принесла с собой.

— Я так и знала.

— Что? — лениво произнесла Шерил, придумывая, как увильнуть от принятия новой порции дешевого алкоголя вперемешку с нравоучениями. 

— Я прямо вижу, как в твоей хорошенькой головке мелькают поводы слинять. Но ты же обещала! — плаксиво протянула Викки. 

— Я помню. Но я не обещала пускаться в пляс. Это ты хотела праздника, а у меня через пару недель начало процесса. 

— Подождут твои маньяки, — укорила Виктория, заправляя короткие пряди за уши. — Выпей со мной.

— Но это же такая бурда! Теплое. Сладкое, — скривилась Шерил.

— Ой, посмотрите на нее. Когда только успела заделаться сомелье. Сегодня Перье Жуэ не подают, уж извините. Поить нашу разношерстную компанию чем-то дорогим — это уже слишком, — засмеялась в ответ Викки.

Вздохнув, Шерил сделала небольшой глоток, чтобы уважить подругу, и та счастливо расплылась в улыбке. Пока Виктория щебетала про нового сотрудника, имя которого постоянно выпадало из памяти, Шерил незаметно отставила бокал и поднялась. Скрестив руки на груди, она смотрела на огни города, подарившего ей вторую жизнь. Десять лет назад, после смерти Джейсона, она покинула Ривердейл, оставив за спиной горящий Торнхилл, сознательно распрощавшись с привычной жизнью. Жестокость, продиктованная жаждой власти, отняла у Шерил брата, самого важного человека, и больше ничего не держало ее в тихом городке. Прыгнув за руль отцовской машины, она вдавила педаль газа в пол и выдохнула, лишь проехав указатель на границе штата Нью-Йорк. Пенелопа, похоже, была только рада избавиться от проблем в лице импульсивной дочери, поэтому подписала документы о переводе в новую школу, что называется, не глядя. Вопросов с арендой жилья также не возникло — семья Блоссомов владела недвижимостью по всей стране. Что такое одна квартира по сравнению со спокойствием матери? Вот только Шерил не могла похвастаться тем же. Оставшись одна, она старалась не выделяться. Так было проще переживать боль утраты. Заковав себя в броню отчуждения и скрытности, методично уничтожая всех своих демонов, Шерил собирала себя по кусочкам, становясь с каждым днем все сильнее. 

Ради Джейсона. Ради жизни, что могла бы у него быть.

Окончив с отличием юридическую школу Колумбийского университета, специализируясь в уголовном праве, Шерил с легкостью получила работу в известной фирме, где проходила стажировку в первый год обучения. И вскоре зарекомендовала себя как работоспособного, смелого и расчетливого аналитика, умеющего подмечать незначительные детали и видеть истинные мотивы. Она брала в работу запутанные дела, не гнушаясь никаких способов в доказательстве истины. Руководство, конечно, приветствовало такое рвение, но не коллеги. Они считали Шерил всего лишь бесцеремонной, надменной карьеристкой, и та не стремилась изменить это мнение.

— Кстати, мистер Поттер все еще здесь. Не хочешь зайти к нему?

— Возможно, — как можно безразличнее произнесла Шерил, но голос предательски задрожал, а сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее, и Виктория чуть ли не замурлыкала от удовольствия: ей удалось застать всегда сдержанную мисс Блоссом врасплох. 

Гарри Поттер был старшим партнером их фирмы, переведенным в Нью-Йорк несколько лет назад из офиса в Лондоне. Сдержанный, как и большинство англичан, он проводил много времени в своем кабинете, работая над тем или иным делом, не стараясь с кем-то сблизиться, но Шерил, имевшая привычку задерживаться допоздна, иногда встречала его вечером у лифта. Всегда в стильном костюме, идеально сидящем на нем, легкой щетиной на щеках и очках в тонкой оправе, он молча кивал ей, улыбаясь краешком рта. А затем им поручили вести одно дело. Процесс подготовки длился около полугода, Гарри и Шерил находились вместе почти постоянно, невольно все сильнее сближаясь. И постепенно на смену зажатости и немногословности пришли шутки, понятные только им двоим, Гарри почти каждый вечер стал подвозить Шерил до дома, хотя ему было совсем не по пути, она — покупать ему по утрам его любимый кофе. 

Все это не осталось незамеченным — за спиной все чаще слышался противный шепоток, подозревающий между ними любовную связь, который оба старательно игнорировали. Во время работы они стали друг для друга надежными партнерами, что было ценнее и дружбы, и любви. И лишиться этого… Нет. Невозможно. Хотя Шерил стала замечать на себе задумчивый взгляд, заставляющий что-то внутри трепетать. Раньше Гарри никогда так не смотрел на нее. В этом было что-то тягучее, заставляющее щеки вспыхнуть, а руки мелко задрожать.

— Ты должна с ним поговорить.

— Да, ты права. Зайду попрощаться.

Подхватив сумочку, Шерил направилась в кабинет Гарри. По пути она спорила с собой, трижды поворачивая назад, но все же заставила себя дойти до кабинета Поттера. Застыв в нерешительности с поднятым кулачком, Шерил глубоко вздохнула. 

— М-да, с маньяками как-то легче. 

Пока она собиралась с мыслями, дверь внезапно открылась. 

— Шерил?

— Привет.

— Входи, — пробормотал Гарри, немало удивленный ее визитом. 

Отстранившись, он дал Шерил войти, и та привычно скользнула в одно из кресел у панорамного окна, стиснув похолодевшими пальцами сумочку. Борясь с волнением, невольно сжавшись в комок, она не расслышала, как Гарри сел рядом. Они не были наедине около месяца, со времени рабочей поездки в Вашингтон, где он поцеловал ее. Шерил намерено избегала его, прячась за неотложной работой, телефонными звонками или сбегая из командировки в командировку. Но воспоминание о той нежности преследовало: врывалось в сновидения, заставляло зависнуть посреди чтения, подкрадывалось в самый неподходящий момент. Его рука, запутавшаяся в волосах, горячие губы, несмело коснувшиеся ее, и частое дыхание... Шерил не рассказала Викки, что произошло, боясь лишних пересудов, но в компании, конечно, заметили напряженность, появившуюся между ведущими адвокатами фирмы. Еще бы! Раньше Гарри и Шерил были не разлей вода...

— Красиво, правда? — бархатный голос прозвучал неожиданно рядом, и она вздрогнула.

— Да. Красиво.

— Шерил, — повернулся к ней Гарри, — прости меня. Я... не должен был целовать тебя. 

— Не должен, — Поттер едва заметно поджал губы на такое быстрое отрицание. — Я зашла пожелать тебе хороших выходных.

— Что ж... спасибо. Наверное.

— Я пойду. У меня самолет через пару часов, а я еще даже такси не вызвала. 

— Куда ты летишь?

— Домой.

Гарри поморщился на такой резкий ответ, но смолчал. Знал, что если Шерил не хочет чего-то говорить, то не скажет. Он и сам такой. Они никогда не обсуждали причины, заставившие закрыться от людей, но Гарри понимал, что обстоятельства наверняка были вескими. 

— Я пойду.

— Шерил...

— Да?

Гарри спешно отошел к окну и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Хороших выходных.

***

За окном россыпью красно-желтых огней переливался Лексингтон-авеню. Внизу сновали желтые машины такси, казавшиеся с высоты почти игрушечными. Гарри, прислонившись к стеклу, вспоминал родной Лондон с его левосторонним движением и горбатыми кэбами, красными телефонными будками и невысокими зданиями. 

Лондон, безвозвратно укравший часть души. 

Десять лет назад, когда он уже успел отработать детективом в Скотланд-Ярде пару лет, ему поручили дело Тома Риддла, главы местного отделения колумбийского наркокартеля, возомнившего себя властелином мира. Полный сил и желания установить справедливость, Поттер бросился в работу с головой. Но одного энтузиазма оказалось мало. Материалы дела были разрознены, большинство бланков допросов некорректно заполнены, улики потеряны, а аресты мелких торговцев, входящих в преступную сеть, не давали даже близко приблизиться к главе картеля — приспешники молчали. За четыре года, что Гарри работал над делом, группировка переправила в Британию наркотиков более чем на миллиард фунтов. Число жертв росло в геометрической прогрессии: почти каждый день в Челси или Камдене находили свежий труп. Все чаще стали пропадать люди, проходившие по делу свидетелями. 

Противостояние набирало обороты, и полиция явно уступала. 

Потеряв в одной из перестрелок своего напарника, Рона, Гарри лишь больше обозлился. Разбирая материалы дела, он быстро понял, что без коррупционной составляющей не обошлось. Кто-то прикрывал картель. Кто-то очень влиятельный. Но все версии оказывались тупиковыми — влиятельные люди, как никто, умеют прятать свои секреты. Упертый Поттер не сдавался. Он ждал, когда Том Риддл ошибется. Клубок все больше путался, папки дела множились, пока на Гарри не вышла Гермиона Грейнджер, одна из любовниц Риддла. В обмен на обещание свободы и попадания в программу защиты свидетелей, она рассказала о графике встреч главы картеля на ближайшую неделю. Чтобы отвлечь внимание от основной операции, одновременно были проведены рейды по пятидесяти адресам. Офицеры полиции в гражданской одежде врывались в дома дилеров, ближайших соратников и случайных фигурантов дела, проводили аресты, а Гарри с группой захвата тем временем ехал на задержание самого главаря. 

Когда на него надевали наручники, Риддл смеялся. Он был готов, снова оказавшись на шаг впереди. Не Гарри Поттер победил. Том Риддл позволил себя поймать. 

Вернувшись тем вечером домой, Гарри принял решение завершить карьеру детектива. Сообщив радостную новость жене, он принимал душ перед ужином, когда услышал приглушенные выстрелы. Не помня себя от беспокойства, Гарри выбежал из ванной, но было поздно — Джинни была мертва. 

Картина тоненьких рук, сжимающих расползающееся на груди пятно, словно это могло остановить кровь, и застывшее в ужасе лицо любимой с широко распахнутыми глазами преследовали Гарри в кошмарах. Он просыпался в холодном поту и долго бродил по пустой квартире, безуспешно стараясь прогнать навязчивый образ. Не спасали ни алкоголь, ни транквилизаторы. Что-то надломилось внутри, что-то очень важное, и как вернуть себе желание жить, Гарри не знал. 

Спустя несколько лет зияющая пустота, конечно, перестала кровоточить, но думать о том, чтобы стать кому-то ближе, все еще означало подвергнуть этого человека опасности. Гарри выбрал одиночество, и лишь Шерил каким-то образом оказалась способна это изменить. Похожая на него, возможно, чуть более амбициозная, она плохо сходилась с людьми, но для него почему-то сделала исключение. Почему-то и его сердце при виде рыжих завитков начинало вдруг биться сильнее, забыто сжимаясь от нежности. 

Достав из кармана телефон, Гарри, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, набрал номер директора HR департамента.

— Элис, прошу прощения за столь поздний звонок. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

***

Шерил припарковала арендованную в аэропорту машину перед зданием апартаментов Пембрук. Вдоль улицы, пестрящей звездно-полосатыми флагами, появившимися на домах к параду, устанавливали белые шатры, где уже через пару часов можно будет купить хлопушки, бумажные флажки, шляпы и воздушные шарики. Похоже, тихий городок с размахом готовился отметить Четвертое июля. Но атмосфера предстоящего праздника пугала Шерил, словно за каждым углом притаилось по призраку из прошлого, а самый главный из них, как две капли похожий на нее саму, сидит рядом. Десять лет назад, в это самое время, она держала Джейсона за руку. Им обоим казалось, что это так правильно — стать независимым в день обретения свободы целой страны. Но реальность оказалась безжалостной стервой. 

— Прости меня... — шепчет Шерил.

Паника захватила тело удушливой волной, глаза защипало от слез и стало сложно дышать. Стараясь не разрыдаться, она схватила с приборной панели дрожащими пальцами очки, чтобы спрятаться за темными стеклами, будто это может помочь, но, не справляясь с эмоциями, отбросила их, закрывая глаза руками.

Сдаваясь. 

Шерил плакала, размазывая тушь, некрасиво хлюпая носом, кусая губы, едва сдерживая крик. Запрокинув голову, она неосознанно подтянула к груди колени. Где-то глубоко росла тоска, вытесняя последний воздух из легких, сжимая холодом сердце. Положив голову на колени, Шерил часто дышала, рвано хватая воздух, то и дело утирала соленые слезы, разрешая себе чувствовать эти эмоции, пока через несколько минут не стало легче. Успокоившись, она стерла остатки косметики влажной салфеткой, надела солнечные очки. И, не давая себе больше ни единого шанса передумать, подхватив с переднего сиденья небольшую сумку с вещами, решительно хлопнула дверцей арендованной Ауди. 

Внутри Пембрук ничего не изменилось: тот же приглушенный свет, мозаика на потолке, через которую пробиваются лучи утреннего солнца, уютные диваны и светлые стены. Даже владельцы все те же, только старше. Шерил стояла посреди сонного лобби, оглядывая помещение. Раньше апартаменты казались ей чем-то невероятно роскошным, сейчас — похожими на миллион других, в которых ей часто приходилось бывать по работе в последние годы.

— Мисс, я могу вам чем-то помочь? — из угловой комнатки запоздало появился долговязый парень, судя по форме, консьерж.

— Мое имя Шерил Блоссом, квартира 223. Мне нужен ключ, — произнесла она раздраженно. Любезничать не было никаких сил.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Блоссом. Я должен знать всех жильцов в лицо, но вас вижу впервые, поэтому растерялся. 

«Слишком болтлив», — отметила Шерил про себя. 

На вид консьержу было не больше восемнадцати, и это, скорее всего, его первая работа, вот он и трусил. Он бормотал еще какие-то слова извинения, пока искал ключ, но она уже не слушала. Руку оттягивала дорожная сумка, словно в ней была пара десятков килограмм, но там — всего лишь груз воспоминаний. Шерил спешила остаться наедине с собой, и это ожидание лишь усилило раздражение. 

Оказавшись наконец одна, она бросила сумку рядом с входной дверью и прошла в гостиную. Шерил купила эту квартиру несколько лет назад, предполагая, что однажды захочет вернуться в Ривердейл, правда, не думала, что это случится так скоро. В воздухе чувствовался отчетливый запах пыли, и первым делом она резким движением распахнула шторы и открыла окна. В ярких лучах тут же закружились пылинки, похожие на золотистые точки. В детстве Шерил любила наблюдать за их радостным танцем, сейчас это не вызвало ни единой эмоции. Это так странно, как некоторые вещи воспринимаются по разному в зависимости от времени и окружающего пейзажа. Не чувствуя в себе сил после ночного перелета и короткой истерики в машине, она села на диван, затянутый белым чехлом. Сердце неровно стучало, все тело стало словно ватным, а голова просто раскалывалась. Боль, точно кто-то вгонял тонкие иглы, нарастала в висках, шее, во всех суставах, комната плыла яркими пятнами, и Шерил покорно закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в спасительную темноту.

***

Дорога стелилась темно-серой лентой, тихо шурша под колесами. Стена изумрудного леса окружала извилистое шоссе с обеих сторон. Величественные ели тянулись верхушками в закатное небо. Гарри не сбавил скорости, пока не проехал потертый указатель с голубой надписью. Перестукивая пальцами в такт музыке, он наслаждался тихим спокойствием приближающегося вечера. Вчерашний порыв догнать Шерил привел его в небольшой городок, затерянный среди лесов озерного края. Несмотря на национальный праздник, в городе было довольно пусто. Все жители наверняка проводили время в тихом семейном кругу. Флаги на улицах напомнили Гарри атмосферу Дня рождения королевы. Когда-то они с Джинни любили ходить к Букингемскому дворцу посмотреть торжественный парад. Тогда Гарри еще горел жаждой очистить мир от несправедливости, гордился своей страной, верил в правосудие. Сейчас эта жизнь казалась чем-то далеким. Скрытный от природы, с переездом в Нью-Йорк он стал еще более замкнутым, выполнял свою работу, ел, спал, но совсем не жил. Жизнь ушла вместе со смертью близких людей, которых он так неохотно пустил в сердце. Была ли надежда, что он снова почувствует себя живым, Гарри не знал. Но смутное чувство, что ответ, возможно, кроется в Ривердейле, преследовало его. 

Остановившись у небольшого бара на окраине города, он какое-то время сидел в машине, разглядывая мотоциклы перед входом. Справа от двери зажглась неоновая вывеска. Раскрытая пасть зеленой змеи показалась ему смутно знакомой. Может ли эта эмблема быть как-то связана с Риддлом? Но мысль ускользнула так же внезапно, как и появилась.

«Что-то призраки из прошлого сегодня расшалились», — подумал Гарри, устало разминая шею. 

На улице было тепло, но без привычной нью-йоркской влажности. Волос тут же коснулся легкий ветерок. Вдохнув поглубже, Гарри зашел в бар. Получить адрес Шерил было делом техники, но вот решить, правильно ли поступает — не так-то просто. Передышка просто необходима. 

Полутемное помещение было почти пустым, лишь несколько завсегдатаев играли в пул. Сукно отливало красным из-за обилия на стенах неоновых вывесок с указателями и надписями. Прошлый Гарри непременно заподозрил бы здесь место, где можно легко купить наркотики или получить пулю в лоб, сегодняшний — заказал виски у стойки, снимая очки и растирая переносицу. 

— Подскажите, пожалуйста, в городе есть мотель? — спросил он у бармена, рослого парня в джинсовой безрукавке.

— Нет, — коротко ответил тот и отошел к другому концу стойки.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами. Он, наверное, просто забыл, что чужаков не любят нигде, а «Белый Змей», похоже, был местом исключительно для своих. Поттер несколько раз просил повторить свой заказ, но алкоголь не улучшил настроения. Гарри прокручивал в голове поездку в Вашингтон. Они с Шерил тогда тоже были в баре, праздновали окончание дела, над которым работали последние полгода. Совместными усилиями они добились снижения срока заключения Стива, своего подзащитного: находясь под постоянным гнетом отчима, регулярно избивавшего и насилующего пасынка, парень спланировал его убийство. Понятно, что выиграть это дело не было никакого шанса, Стив полностью признавал свою вину, но попытаться уменьшить срок — вполне реально. И лучше победы была только мелькнувшая в его взгляде после оглашения приговора надежда, что однажды он сможет начать все сначала. Гарри и Шерил много пили, смеялись и танцевали в ту ночь, наслаждаясь пьянящим чувством победы, а затем он ее поцеловал. Чувствуя сладкий вкус губ, сжимая в руках хрупкое тело, вдыхая имбирный аромат волос, Гарри впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что хочет жить. В ту секунду он был готов бросить все, лишь бы быть с этой женщиной, несмело обнявшей его в ответ. Но Шерил сбежала. Отстранившись, она посмотрела на него испуганными глазами, в которых в тоже время читалась борьба, и, не говоря ни слова, покинула бар. Не понимая, где он ошибся, Гарри бросился за ней вдогонку, чтобы хотя бы объясниться, спросить, что не так, но не успел. Стоя у выхода, безуспешно пытаясь вызвать такси, он проклинал изменившую ему выдержку. А когда наконец вернулся в отель, портье сообщил, что Шерил спешно выписалась из номера, и, изменив время вылета, уехала в аэропорт. Вернувшись, Гарри предпочитал не замечать, как что-то изменилось в нем. Он стал рассеянным, плохо спал, часто злился без повода. Чувство недосказанности грызло его изнутри, заставляя думать только о Шерил. Но он, уважая чужое пространство, не предпринимал попыток поговорить с ней.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри не сразу заметил, что атмосфера в баре изменилась. Народу прибавилось, то и дело слышались шутки и смех, вокруг бильярдного стола столпились бородатые байкеры, наблюдая за игрой товарищей, а на сцене появилась танцовщица, извивавшаяся вокруг шеста, словно змея. Расплатившись, он собрался было уходить, но его внимание привлекла рыжеволосая девушка, вошедшая в бар. Гарри, точно завороженный, двинулся в ее сторону. И тут она обернулась.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Приехал за тобой.

— Ты не должен был этого делать, — прошептала Шерил.

— Но мне хотелось, — Гарри протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее волос. По телу Шерил пробежали мурашки. — Что-нибудь выпьешь?

Они подошли к барной стойке, чтобы заказать выпивку. Разговор не клеился. Гарри молча улыбался. Выпив подряд три стопки текилы, Шерил несмело улыбнулась в ответ, глядя в зеленые глаза напротив. Впервые за долгое время она почувствовала себя счастливой.

— Я рада тебя видеть.

***

«Белый Змей», наполненный запахом алкоголя, пота и дыма сигарет был не лучшим местом в Ривердейле, но, пожалуй, единственным, где можно было купить алкоголь круглосуточно. Когда из-за говора посетителей, наполнивших небольшой бар, стало невозможным расслышать друг друга, Гарри и Шерил вышли на улицу. Полная луна в окружении крупных звезд низко висела над их головами. Расставаться не хотелось. Они сидели на капоте его машины, едва заметно соприкасаясь плечами, и Гарри держал Шерил за руку, согревая своим теплом.

— Ненавижу День независимости, — Шерил поежилась, запахивая плотнее джинсовку. 

— Почему? 

«Потому что в этот день я потеряла брата», — подумала она, но вместо этого как можно беззаботнее произнесла:

— Поздно. Хочешь остановиться у меня? 

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Насколько я понял, в городе нет даже самого захудалого мотеля. 

Шерил рассмеялась. Ее смех был насквозь фальшивым, но Гарри понимал, что сейчас не лучшее время для вопросов. Он молча последовал за серебристой Ауди, надеясь, что время ответит на все вопросы. 

— Прости за беспорядок, — тут же сказала Шерил, стоило им войти.

Она носилась по квартире, собирая разбросанные вещи. Ее движения были рваными, торопливыми. Гарри видел, что она взволнована. Диван и кресла в гостиной были затянуты белыми чехлами, и, прежде чем пригласить его сесть, Шерил сдергивала их, прижимая плотную ткань к груди, спеша спрятать в спальне. Юбка ее платья то и дело подлетала вверх, обнажая при каждом повороте стройные ноги, волосы рассыпались по плечам, а щеки слегка покраснели. 

Гарри подумал, что она очень красивая. 

И в эту секунду для него все стало на свои места. Не осталось прошлого с его призраками, было только будущее.

— Шерил, — Гарри встал в дверях спальни.

— Да? — она застыла в полудвижении, взволнованно дыша, но не поворачивалась.

Покачав головой, Гарри подошел к Шерил, отбросил чехлы в угол комнаты и поцеловал. Его губы были неторопливыми, дразнящими. Он до последнего момента давал Шерил время передумать. Он знал, что сможет начать новую жизнь только с ней. Он принял решение. И когда Шерил наконец обняла его за шею, отвечая на поцелуй, Гарри ликовал: ее выбор тоже сделан. Сильные руки обхватили талию Шерил, прижимая к себе все настойчивее. Чувствуя приятное покалывание щетины, стараясь стать еще ближе, она стянула с Гарри футболку, касаясь пальцами обнаженного живота. В ответ он зарылся носом в ее волосы, целуя за ухом, даря ворох мурашек, проходящих вдоль позвоночника. Шумно выдохнув, Шерил откинула голову, подставляя шею для очередного поцелуя. Ее руки скользили по спине Гарри, вырисовывая беспорядочный узор, пока он торопливо расстегивал молнию ее платья. Повернув Шерил к себе спиной, Гарри осторожно отвел тяжелые волосы и снова поцеловал в шею, одновременно спускаясь пальцами по обнаженной груди и животу, задевая особенно чувствительные места, все ниже, пока не коснулся клитора. Шерил, застонав, выгнулась назад, прижимаясь к нему ягодицами, чувствуя его напряжение. Она хотела ответить такой же головокружительной лаской, но Гарри не позволил. Левой рукой он крепко держал ее под грудью, а пальцы правой двигались то медленно, обводя каждую складочку, то внезапно ускорялись, сводя с ума. Когда у Шерил не осталось сил стоять, так сильно дрожали ноги, Гарри уложил ее животом на кровать и резко вошел. Она вскрикнула, и он на секунду остановился, давая им обоим привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Гарри не торопился, ведя большими пальцами вдоль позвоночника, впадинкам на пояснице, наслаждаясь ощущением бархатной кожи. А затем начал двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь, и Шерил, зажмурившись от удовольствия, всем телом подавалась ему навстречу. Она хотела принадлежать Гарри. Ей надоело убегать от самой себя. Десять лет одиночества — слишком долгий срок. Движения Гарри становились все резче, почти причиняли боль, но и Шерил двигалась все быстрее, не пытаясь уже сдержать крик, пока не замерла, чувствуя наслаждение, волнами растекающееся по всему телу. 

***

— Почему ты решил стать адвокатом?

Гарри усмехнулся, притягивая Шерил к себе. Они сидели в ванной, ее разгоряченное от воды тело казалось особенно соблазнительным, и все, о чем он мог думать, это как восхитительно она пахнет. 

— Я пойму, если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, — пальчики Шерил гладили руку Гарри, обхватившую ее плечи.

Это было так странно — рассказывать о своей боли. После смерти Рона Гарри не мог говорить об этом даже с Джинни, хотя она потеряла в той перестрелке брата. Месть стала для него всем. Так было проще. Он просто превратился в фанатика. Рисковал жизнью, выезжая на задержания, самостоятельно допрашивал каждого подозреваемого и частенько оставался ночевать в кабинете на диване, когда вообще-то должен был поддерживать жену. А потом стало поздно. Рядом не осталось никого, с кем можно было бы просто поговорить. Но больше он не совершит этой ошибки. Шерил рядом. Она не задаст неуместных вопросов. Она слишком хорошо знает, каково это — жить с непроходящей болью. 

Гарри видел это в ее глазах. 

— Десять лет назад, — прислонившись головой к стене, негромко начал он, — я пришел на работу детективом в Скотланд-Ярд. Я хотел изменить мир. Но последующие пять лет быстро выбили из меня эту дурь. Дело крупного наркодилера, над которым я работал в то время, отняло у меня лучшего друга и жену. 

— Прости, — прошептала Шерил. 

— Все хорошо, — Гарри быстро поцеловал ее в макушку. — Я посадил этого ублюдка. Но быть снова полицейским, конечно, не хотел, а вот адвокатом вполне. Тем более отрасли смежные. 

Шерил почувствовала стыд за то, что спросила о прошлом. Она знала, что говорить с кем-то об этом — мучительно больно. Слова ранили, словно острые сверла, проходящие сквозь горло. Молчание же дарило иллюзию спокойствия, которое разбивалась на мелкие осколки, стоит увидеть фотографию или услышать фразу, которая когда-то что-то значила для вас. 

— Однажды я хотела покончить с собой. 

Возможно, сейчас не лучшее время для откровений. Шерил почувствовала, как напрягся Гарри, но не смогла промолчать. Она знала, что без этого не сможет быть с ним. 

Не сможет быть свободной. 

— После того как отец цинично убил моего брата-близнеца, я потеряла желание жить. Придя к реке, я собиралась воссоединиться с ним. И если бы мой одноклассник Арчи не вытащил меня в последний момент, наверное, я сейчас была бы с Джейсоном. 

— Каким он был?

— Джейсон? — Шерил улыбнулась. — Он был моим защитником. Хоть мы и были близнецами, в детстве я требовала себе отдельный день рождения, пока однажды Джейсон не убедил меня объединить праздники. Я поняла это спустя несколько лет: никто не хотел приходить на мой праздник, а он не хотел, чтобы я об этом знала*. В школе я была избалованной стервой, убивающей вокруг себя любую доброту. Смерть брата изменила меня. Не знаю, кем бы я стала, оставшись в Ривердейле.

— Я горжусь тобой, — Гарри поцеловал Шерил в плечо.

— Для меня это очень много значит.

Когда вода остыла, они вылезли из ванной, наскоро смыв остатки пены. Засыпая, Шерил уткнулась Гарри в плечо, полная уверенности, что теперь все будет хорошо. Ради этого стоило вернуться. 

***

Она проснулась первой, ее разбудило солнце — вчера они не задернули шторы. Повернувшись, Шерил обнаружила рядом безмятежно спящего Гарри. Пошевелившись во сне, он нашел руками ее талию и довольно собственнически притянул к себе. Шерил покраснела, в ушах застучала кровь, а дыхание участилось. Она боялась шевельнуться, разрушив тем самым этот миг. 

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Гарри, обнимая еще сильнее.

— Доброе утро, — взяв в ладони его лицо, Шерил легко коснулась губ Гарри. — Хочешь блинчиков? 

— Я хочу тебя.

— А я хочу блинчиков, — засмеялась Шерил, уворачиваясь от цепких рук. 

Она поднялась с кровати, чтобы найти в сумке шорты и чистую футболку. Гарри, положив руки за голову, с улыбкой наблюдал за ней. 

— Ты очень красивая, Шерил.

— Ты тоже ничего. А теперь — подъем. Блинчики Попа уступают первенство только его же молочным коктейлям. Ты должен это попробовать.

Спустя полчаса Гарри и Шерил сидели за столиком в самой популярной закусочной Ривердейла. Гарри растеряно смотрел на гору толстых блинчиков с малиной и голубикой, обильно политых сладким сиропом. Шерил лишь тихо посмеивалась, наслаждаясь вкусом взбитых сливок своего карамельного латте. 

— Лучше бы я остался в кровати. Меня подташнивает от одного взгляда на эту сладость.

— Твоим кубикам ничего не грозит. 

— Уверена? 

Шерил засмеялась и кивнула. Солнце слепило глаза, ярко-голубое небо было таким чистым, почти белым, и казалось, что все просто идеально. Забытое чувство безграничного счастья захлестнуло с головой. Было так хорошо, что аж покалывало кончики пальцев. И тут дверь открылась, зазвенев колокольчиком. Шерил подняла глаза. Словно скользя, в кафе вошел высокий худощавый мужчина с аристократической осанкой. Его бледная, как мел, кожа резко контрастировала с темными волосами и черной рубашкой, расстегнутой на первые три пуговицы. Его можно было бы назвать привлекательным, если бы не пронзительные злые глаза. Шерил невольно вздрогнула, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Гарри тут же заметил перемену.

— Что с тобой?

Шерил покачала головой, отвернувшись. Она перевела взгляд в окно на смеющихся детей, бегавших по улице, пока их родители покупали коктейли у стойки.

— Гарри Поттер.

Незнакомец остановился напротив их столика. Его голос казался приветливым, но неприятный шелестящий тембр пробирал до костей. Гарри поменялся в лице, резко выпрямив спину и медленно переведя взгляд с испуганной Шерил на странного гостя.

— Что происходит? — непонимающе спросила она.

— Шерил. Тебе лучше уйти, — твердо произнес Гарри, не отводя взгляда от ухмыляющегося мужчины, застывшего рядом. — Риддл, ты должен дать ей уйти. Это только между нами.

Гарри все так же смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и Том Риддл наклонил голову, словно размышляя — поиграть с загнанной в угол жертвой или не стоит. 

— Ты глупец, Гарри Поттер. И ты потеряешь... все**.

Выхватив из-за пояса джинсов пистолет, все так же презрительно улыбаясь, он нажал на курок.

***

**Author's Note:**

> *цитата из сериала «Ривердейл» (1 сезон, 5 серия «Глава пятая: Сердце тьмы»)  
**цитата из к/ф «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса»


End file.
